Xayn Yrlis Project Diva Modules
Here I put Project Diva heads with who uses them! Future Sound Miku Agitation.png|Axel Yakuzaki of Minty Pop and Yukimonsterismpop Mayumi.png|Mayumi Utsushira of Technovoc Arabian.png|Brenda of Parfait��Angels Yellow.png|Neiro Ienara of Curthain FTSaku.png|Sakura Tsunemi of SKYMIAN Ichi no Sakura White Blossom.png|Alternate Style of Sakura Madoka.png|Madoka Kurogami of Technovoc Infinity.png|Erina Muramasa of The-Winkle Aile D Ange.png|Alyssa Wilson of MELODICS Angel.png|Choi Na Eun of EONA Orbit.png|Natsuko "Noa" Ashida of C4TH0D3 DECORATOR.png|Chihiro "Chika" Arai of C4TH0D3 Rolling Girl.png|Aoira Yokohira of Arpeggio Piacere: Voix Tourbillon Yurika.png|Yurika Kurogami of Technovoc module_fs015.png|Korouki Ao of SKYMIAN Hayabusa.png|Midori Hayabusa of Aqua Billion Saihate.png|Kagera Yoruno of Minty Pop Rasha.png|Rasha Eisatsuke of Technovoc Diana.png|Diana Sawashiro of Technovoc and Samara Mimosuru of SKYMIAN Jersey.png|Gogo Isobe of Aqua Billion Shiny.png|Shirona Nanamura of Minty Pop Chat Noir.png|Haruko Miyagi of K!SEK! Chat Noir AS.png|Ryuuzaki Fujiwara of Aqua Billion and Minami Kaiyou of Miracle Dream Snow.png|Freya 'Siberia' Lindgren of Parfait��Angels Spiritual.png|Yotsuba Takegawa of Minty Pop Spacey Nurse.png|Aomiya Shibuya of Minty Pop Dark Angel.png|Hinaichigo Yoshihama of Aqua Billion Dancer.png Cheer.png Tyrol.png|Shizuka Amagawa of Aqua Billion Deep Sky.png|Liana Otozuki of Technovoc Dimensional.png|Rowena Akaro of Blue Beauties Nanairo Lines.png Nyanko.png|Nyami Morinaga of Minty Pop Neko Neko Cape.png|Ami "Yuna" Fuyutaki of RUSH Sleepy.png|Uzume Uzumaki of Parfait��Angels Heart Hunter.png|Miki Isobe Heartbeat.png|Hisoka Nakagawa of Curthain Patchwork.png Miku Cute.png|Yuri "Kyu" Kazuhiro of RUSH Miku Christmas.png|Secretary of Xayn Yrlis Industry Miku Striped Bikini.png Miku Racing Swimsuit.png Miku Swimwear B.png|Cosmo Isobe and Tsura Hanami of Curthain Renja.png|Renja Masuhara of Technovoc Polkadot Bikini.png|Sinya Masuhara of Arpeggio Piacere: Voix Tourbillon Hana Kotoba.png|Hanako Fujiwara of Aqua Billion Akira.png|Akira Amano of Technovoc Hello Good Night.png|Inori "Mayle" Oda of RUSH Punk.png|Yamine Kuroboshi of SKYMIAN VN02.png FOnewearl Style.png Plugin.png|Junko 'Jiro' Ochida of C4TH0D3 Princess.png|Lola Rickson of RUSH Breath With You.png|Anna "Tori" Takeda of TRIXYLYNX Vocal.png|Ikaru Kuroboshi of SKYMIAN Holy Goddess.png|Megami Taiyora of SKYMIAN White Eve.png|Chika Oogami of Blue Beauties Miracle Paint.png|Aria Orino of Curthain Marionette.png|Makena Ojiite of Arpeggio Piacere: Voix Tourbillon Miyabi.png|Satomi Imamura of Parfait��Angels Purple Ageha.png‎|Jun Shibuya of Aqua Billion Meteorite.png|Ryuusei Yokohira of Arpeggio Piacere: Voix Tourbillon Himawari.png|Himawari Resatsuko of Technovoc Snow Miku 2010.png Snow Miku 2011.png‎ Snow Miku 2013.png|Yukiko Okamura of MELODICS Maaya.png|Maaya Imaigura of Technovoc ‎ Snow Miku 2015.png‎ Liar.png|Toshi Suzukaze of Aqua Billion Rasetsu to Mukuro.png|Yuriko Adelia of The-Winkle Ranmigu.png|Eiko Masoshi of Suite Notes Wakane.png|Wakane Ojiite of Technovoc Linkage.png|Riya Kotonosaki of DELTA Rin Chan Fan 1.png|Ayuri Mikaze of Minty Pop Selfish Plant Manager.png|Natalie Hanazawa of Parfait��Angels Rin Ame.png|Tamiko Hironaka of Girls' Hour Rin Cute.png Rin Christmas.png Shimmer Shimmer Bikini.png|Hikari Tokuda of Sweet Digitals Module fs081.png Rin Trad Swimsuit.png|Taylor Xenia' Clarison of TRIXYLYNX Sakura Moon.png|Miyuki Hironaka of Girls Hour Raspberry Fox.png|Jang Seo Young of EONA KOR. Scissors.png Stylish Energy R.png Soleil.png|Chikako Tachibana of Girls Hour Cheerful Candy.png|Hana Sawashiro of Museca Voltex Transmitter.png|Sora Hirota of Sweet Digitals Ni no Sakura Butterfly.png|Shino Umesaki of Sweet Digitals Sunflower.png|Keiko Tsuchida of Sweet Digitals Faker.png Black Star.png|Lindy 'Gabriel' Campbell of Gabriel & Ashton Melancholy.png|Nagase Ustushira of Museca Voltex Dreaming Panda.png|Keiko Ikehara of Girls Hour Len Ayasaki.png|Kouki Inoue of Allure Dancer Eraser.png Indigo Fox.png|Itsuki Tsunemi of Dania SWBoxers.png ChristmasLen.png KLSwimwear.png KLSwimwearWS.png Crane.png|Musashi Tsukada of B-SLAMMER★ Phoenix Moon.png|Ginsaki Inoue of Allure Dancer Polar Bear in Love.png|Minoru Hikarigawa of Uni Amethyst Ciel.png|Sora Midori of Allure Dancer School Jersey.png|Luciano Columbo of THENATURALS Star Mine.png|Hitoshi Maeda of THENATURALS Stylish Energy L.png|Alexander Reed of THENATURALS Strange Dark.png Trickster.png|Kuroki Kageyami of Allure Dancer Ni No Sakura Fan Dance.png|Takeshi Masano of Museca Voltex Bad Boy.png|Alternate Masked Version of Kon Bad Boy AS.png|Kon Inoue of Allure Dancer Punkish.png|Mitsuki Kisaragi of Allure Dancer Blue Moon.png|Ashton Campbell of Gabriel & Ashton Receiver.png|Hikaru Aozora of Allure Dancer Luka Amour.png Eternal White.png|Setsu Yoshikawa of EONA Queen Bee.png|Stephanie Chambers of B-SLAMMER★ Cybernation.png|Imaru Rinna of EONA Silence.png|Koyuki Rikkayama of Uni Amethyst Sucessor.png|Kosue Ishijima of Arpeggio Piacere:Crystal Humming San no Sakura Maple.png|Kaede Nomura of SHiNE Chiffon Dress.png|Lorraine Alvarez of B-SLAMMER★ Temptation.png|Elle of The Casino Quartet Fraulein.png|Yukari Inori of DELTA ML Racing Swimsuit.png|Yurie Miya of EONA ChristmasLuka.png ML Swimwear.png ML Swimwear P.png|Reanna Kayla Miyamoto of Parfait��Angels ML Resort Bikini.png|Elodie Serene of Pink Star Fluffy Loose Outfit.png Recruiter.png|Yanagi Umimori of Dania and Viola Audelia of Pink Star Rin Chan's N2 Fan.png|Lucina Elenore of Pink Star and Isane Maekawa of Miracle Dream KAITO Originator.png ChristmasKaito.png Kaito Swimwear.png Kaito Swimwear V.png Kaito Swimwear V AS.png Half Tights.png Campus.png Guilty.png|Junsaku Kawakami of Miracle Dream Genius.png|Hikaru Suzuki of Laguna Andromeda Drizzle.png|Makoto Hayabusa and Akihiro Hijiri of Miracle Dream Violet.png|Vio Sebastian of Blue Beauties Cyber Cat.png|Tomoji Morinaga of Laguna Andromeda Rei no Sakura Azure Snow.png|Miharu Yamazaki of B-SLAMMER★ Rei no Sakura White Snow.png|Alternate Style of Miharu Requiem.png|Ryuuji Sadao of The-Winkle MEIKO Graduate.png Noel Rouge.png|Shunko Maiya of VIKIE Blue Crystal.png|Luli Aozono of VIKIE Blazing.png|Kanon Miyazaki of VIKIE Fluffy Coat.png|Kim Hyun Soo of EONA KOR. Water Polo.png|Hitomi Shiroi of VIKIE ChristmasMeiko.png Meiko Swimwear.png Meiko Swimwear B.png|Rianne Akie of VIKIE Taisho Romance.png Long Pareo.png|Emilia Kitani of B-SLAMMER★ Modern Girl.png Modern Girl AS.png Momiji.png|Kouyou Resatsuko of Arpeggio Piacere:Crystal Humming Rei no Sakura Benitsubaki.png|Mika Hayabusa and Chihiro of The-Winkle Lorelei.png|Florina 'Lyna' Beaumont of TRIXYLYNX Deritatives Neru Swimwear.png Ethnic.png Teto Swimwear.png Cyber Dive.png Sakine Swimwear.png Haku Swimwear.png Colorful Tone Miku AMERICANA.png|Allison Stewart of Yukimonsterismpop ShunFT.png|Shun Watari of MELODICS CA Miku.png|Chrissie Santiago of Curthain Cheerful Miku.png|Mei Harada of Aqua Billion Cheerful Miku AS.png|Rei Harada of Aqua Billion China Style.png|Taiyang Nanamura of Minty Pop Inori.png|Inori Kasugano of Technovoc|link=http://project-diva-future-tone-idols.wikia.com/wiki/Inori_Kasugano Dreamer.png|Yumi Shiroboshi of SKYMIAN Fairy.png Fei Yen Style.png|Hibiki Ueda (Haru) of C4TH0D3 Galaxy.png|Free Gothic.png|Sabrina Hanazawa of Parfait Angels Gradient Resort.png|Wanda Masuhara of Museca Voltex Ha2ne Miku.png|Free Miku Delusional Girl.png|Free Miku Yukata Style.png|Reina Shigure of Curthain Hello Planet.png|Yoshiko Itami (Yori) of C4TH0D3 Interviewer Miku.png|Destinee Wilson of MELODICS Mikuzukin.png|Sae Akarigano of Arpeggio Piacere Magical Mirai.png|Felicity McMauren of Suite Notes Miko.png|Free P4D.png|Shiori Nakane (Shin) of C4TH0D3 PIANO GIRL.png|Nara Asakusa of Minty Pop Hikari.png|Hikari Kanamiya of Technovoc|link=http://project-diva-future-tone-idols.wikia.com/wiki/Hikari_Kanamiya Pink Pops.png|Alternate Style of Hikari Kanamiya Pirate.png|Free Yurufuwa Pastel.png|Momoko Miyano of Aqua Billion Racing Miku 2010.png|Bisci of RUSH Racing Miku 2011.png|Ava of Elegant Scarlets Racing Miku 2012.png|Kou Jouta of Uni Amethyst Ribbon Girl.png|Harumi Miyano of Aqua Billion Sakura Miku.png|Sumomo Sakuraga of Minty Pop Snow Miku 2012.png|Park Min Eun (Yaya) ofTRIXYLYNX Snow Miku 2014.png|Snezhana Kandinsky of Utopia Snow Miku 2016.png|Setsuna Rikkayama (Touka) of Yukimonsterismpop Star.png|Reika Gurenda / Moreus (Soloist) Sweet Pumpkin.png|Amai Tsunemi of SKYMIAN Street Pop.png|Sumire Inochikage (Vender) of Yukimonsterismpop Shara.png|Shara Eisatsuke of Technovoc|link=http://project-diva-future-tone-idols.wikia.com/wiki/Shara_Eisatsuke White Dress.png|Claire of Blue Beauties Zany Hatsune Miku.png|Rei Nakamura (Rin) of C4TH0D3 Rin CA Rin.png|Etheria Lamentation member Cheerful Rin.png|Satsuki Enomoto of Sweet Digitals Fairy Dress.png|Mei Umesaki of Sweet Digitals Heat Haze.png|Masa Hironaka of Girls Hour Future Style Rin.png|Kiyomi Nobira of Miracle Dream and Chouko Yamaoka of Sweet Digitals Rin Delusional Girl.png|Free Rin School Outfit.png|Miyu Kumagai of Sweet Digitals Rin Racing Swimsuit.png|Omoi Shiroi of Dania Rin Yukata Style.png|Akira Nakamura of Sweet Digitals Rin Yukata Style AS.png|Karia Izumi of Arpeggio Piacere Fairy Chef.png|Himeri Nakagawa of DELTA Miracle Star Resort.png|Riko Jin of Girls Hour Module ct058.png|Free Module ct045.png|Yukiko Uchida of Girls' Hour EoE Style.png|Xayn Yrlis CD Distributor Himawari AS.png|Nobuko Yamazaki of Girls Hour Trad Girl.png|Hillary Brixen of Uni Amethyst Len Ice Fog.png|Minori Tachibana of SHiNE Ayasaki AS.png|Nagisa Urada of DELTA Len Schoolwear.png Len Yukata Style.png|Akimi Tsukada of B-SLAMMER★ Module ct063.png Executive Student Council.png|Takuya Ōno of Allure Dancer Module ct065.png Terekakushi Parka Yellow.png|Kiko Kanamiya of Museca Voltex Pop Star Resort.png|Miboshi Kisaragi of Allure Dancer White Edge.png Luka Interviewer Luka.png|Ichika Nanoaka of EONA CA Luka.png Cheerful Luka.png|Lana Fleur of Pink Star Twinkle Resort.png|Rue Namiya or EONA, Katsuki Mifune of Miracle Dream Hard Rock.png VF Suit.png|Valerie Audelia of Pink Star Fairy Macaron.png|Lisa Inori of EONA Floral.png|Camellia Delphine of Pink Star After School Mode.png|Amiya Tatsunami of EONA Conflict Luka.png|Estelle Asteria of Pink Star Witch Style.png|Lulu Monicat of gLitter Box Yukata Style Luka.png|Caitlin Catarina of Pink Star Racing Luka.png Logicalist.png|Eliette Kosaki of Arpeggio Piacere: Crystal Humming KAITO On the Rocks.png|Ryouma of The Casino Quartet White Blazer.png|Ashiro Tomokaze of Blue Beauties Yukata Style KAITO.png|Takeo Morinaga of SHiNE Holiday.png|Sousuke Akahoshi of Miracle Dream Plaid Resort.png Terekakushi Parka Blue.png|Naoto Hirose of Laguna Andromeda Cheerful KAITO AS.png Cheerful KAITO.png Diamond Dust.png|Yuki Shimamura of Laguna Andromeda Gakuran Parka.png|Kamui Miura of Laguna Andromeda MEIKO CA MEIKO.png|Anzu Watanabe Sexy Pudding.png|Rynne Mamiya of VIKIE Cheerful Meiko.png Bicolor Ribbon Resort.png|Akaru Kouta of VIKIE BB Operator.png|Aili Aozono of VIKIE Whistle.png|Mika Touki of VIKIE Marine Ribbons.png|Awane Umisawa of VIKIE Yukata Style MEIKO.png|Rainbeau Kawashima of B-SLAMMER★ Racing MEIKO.png Deritatives Future Sound / Colorful Tone Miku Out and All About.png|Tsubaki Kasugano of Arpeggio Piacere: Voix Tourbillon Conflict.png|Lana Katsuragi of Dania School.png Star Voice.png Star Voice AS.png|Amelia Evans of MELODICS Solitude.png|Analee Otozuki of Technovoc Natural Girl.png|Naria Utsushira of Arpeggio Piacere: Voix Tourbillon Noble.png|Ishinoya Ava Mei of Technovoc Powder.png|Risa Yumemura of Museca Voltex Miku Append.png|Urabena Akaro of Curthain Renai.png|Renai Ishijima of Technovoc Pieretta.png|Etta Nekomura of SKYMIAN Nagari FT.png|Nagari Hanami of SKYMIAN Lab Girl.png|Megumi Yokohira of Technovoc Rin Asymmetry R.png Reactor.png Len Asymmetry L.png Luka ML Flower.png KAITO Classic.png General AS.png General.png MEIKO Meiko Swimwear.png Prelude Mirai DX Project Diva X